kartkingdomstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Mods in a Nutshell Pre-final Volume 1
Enjoy. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part one. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, at the KK Mod HQ place or whatever KK mod #1: Lets see, "Dweeb club" nope clubs aren't allowed anymore due to the fact they are too long *Removes the comment* KK mod #2: *GASP* GUYS, I FOUND THE WORST COMMENT EVER, WE NEED TO REMOVE IT NOW All the KK mods: WHAT IS IT!? KK mod #2: *Reads it* "Hi guys" KK mod #5: OMG THAT'S HORRIBLE KK mod #3: REMOVE IT RIGHT NOW KK mod #7: I'M REMOVING IT *The comment is removed* KK mod #1: Whew... KK mod #6: Hmmm.... "This event isn't the best event..." nope we hate opinions *Removes it* "Hey guys, how do I complete the Octopus quest in The Deep?" It was meant to never be beaten *Removes the comment* "PUH PUH POPCORN!" Nope we hate memes *Removes that comment" KK mod #8: Hmmm "Hi" That's an ok comment *Lets it go up on the blog* All the other KK mods: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!??! KK mod #8: All they said is hi you kn- *KK mod #8 is thrown out of the building* KK mod #8: Wow ok KK mod #4: "I love my dog!" Nope we don't like dogs *Removes the comment* "Can you guys please make the race track easier!?" No it has to be impossible *Removes the comment* "How come you guys never add new areas?" Because were lazy *Removes the comment* At the end of the day... Bishop: So, out of the 9813 comments, how many were gotten rid of? KK mod #1: We removed 9812 comments. Bishop: Why didn't you remove the last one? KK mod #1 Because it said "I LOVE THE KK MODS" Bishop: Oh ok, btw, where's KK mod #8? KK mod #1: He let a comment that said "Hi" go up, so we had to remove it, and fire him Bishop: Good. Saying hi to someone is horrible! KK mod #1: Ikr? Bishop: Anyways, see you tomorrow KK mod #1: Ok bye, oh, and btw, someone said "I like Bishop", so we removed it Bishop: Ok-WAIT WHAT *KK mod #1 leaves* Bishop: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part two. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK mod #1: Uh... *Slowly starts walking away from Bishop* *Bishop starts following KK mod #1* *KK mod #1 starts walking faster* *Bishop starts walking faster* *KK mod #1 goes around a corner and starts running for his life* Bishop: HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE! *Bishop starts chasing KK mod #1 KK mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW KK mod #1: NEVER *Everyone is staring at them* Elks: ...What the heck is going o- Djgirl: Its Kart Kingdom, who knows what can happen in Kart Kingdom? Meanwhile... Sussettey: So yeah, how's KKFOREVER going? Gawain: Still on hiatus, but I plan to start animating it soon. Sussettey: Cool, when exactly? Gawain: Most likely in the fall of- KK Mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: HOW DARE YOU REMOVE A COMMENT SHOWING SUPPORT OF ME, THE CREATOR OF KART KINGDOM!? Pickleback: HEY! I'M A CREATOR TOO *Pickleback gets mad and starts chasing Bishop* Sussettey: What just happ- Gawain: Shhhh! This could be a really good episode for KKFOREVER! *Starts chasing them while recording* Sussettey: Welp *Starts following Gawain* KK mod #1: *Thinking* Why is everybody chasing me? It was bad enough having Pickleback join this chase... *Suddenly a random news van starts following the chase* KK mod #1: Great, now a news van is chasing us, this can't get any more worse, right? *Suddenly every single creator joins in the chase* KK mod #1: ...Looks like it did get worse... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part three. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: I WILL GET YOU Pickleback: I'M A CREATOR TOO! All the other KK creators: SO ARE WE! Gawain: THIS COULD BE A REALLY GOOD ANIMATION FOR KKFOREVER Sussettey1: *Heavy breathing* CAN YOU GUYS RUN SLOWER!? Gawain: YEAH I AGREE YOU GUYS RUN TOO FAST KK news van: WHY AM I STILL IN THIS CHASE, AND HOW AM I TALKING!? KK mod #1: I just need to run a bit more and I'll be home.. *Suddenly, Bishop starts running faster and faster, KK mod #1 is getting more and more tired* KK mod #1: Just a little bit longer an- *Bishop catches KK mod #1, and KK mod #1 passes out from how long he has run* KK mod #1: *Wakes up* Ugh, he caught me...wait, WHY AM I IN A PRISON CELL!? Little does anyone know, that Bishop has gone insane. There is only one way to bring him back to normal, but how? KK mod #10: *Eats a donut* *Bishop walks in* KK mod #10: Oh hi Bishop! How’s it going? *Bishop stares* KK Mod #10: Hey are you ok Bishop? You seem differ- *Bishop suddenly grabs KK Mod #10* KK Mod #10: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- *KK Mod #10 is thrown in the same cell KK Mod #1 is in* KK Mod #10: WHAT JUST-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? KK Mod #1: Bishop got mad at me for removing a comment in support of him, he suddenly went insane and chased me until he caught me and threw me in here. KK Mod #10: This isn’t like him…He’s always so nice… KK Mod #1: Yeah… Back in the KK mod place or whatever... KK mod #11: ..."The KK mods aren't that good" WHAT!?!?!??! WHO SAID THIS!?!??!?!? *Removes the comment* KK mod #2: O_O Guys, you need to see this... All the other KK mods: Huh? "BREAKING NEWS! Bishop has gone insane and is threatening to take over Kart Kingdom, please take shelter now." KK mod #9: Oh no.... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part four. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK mod #12: Guys, it also says he captured KK mod #1 and KK mod #10. KK mod #2: I hope KK mod #8 is ok...he was fired for letting a comment saying "Hi" go up on the blog... KK mod #3: But why would Bishop go insane? KK mod #7: Doesn't CC have powder that can mind control people or make people forget stuff? KK mod #9: Yeah, I think so. KK mod #5: But CC is rarely in these parts of Kart Kingdom, she's almost always somewhere in Kart Kingdom no one knows about.... KK mod #11: GUYS, WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS LATER, BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT IF BISHOP COMES BACK!?!? KK mod #2: OMG YOUR RIGHT RUN KK mod #14: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *They start running to the door* *Suddenly, they hear someone walking down the hall to their room where they moderate and delete comments* KK mod #5: We're doomed... KK mod #9: Hide, quick! *They all hide in a closet* *Bishop opens the door* Bishop: WHERE ARE YOU!? KK mod #6: O_O Bishop: I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW. *KK mod #6 gets heavy breathing and starts panicking* Bishop: ...What's that noise...? *KK mod #7 covers KK mod #6's mouth* *Bishop walks right to a closet* Bishop: I know your in there.... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part five. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Bishop busts the door down to a closet* Bishop: ...Huh, no one here... KK Mod #15: He opened the wrong closet guys KK Mod #4: Shhhh! *Bishop hears people upstairs* Bishop: Ah ha, THAT must be them. *Bishop goes upstairs* KK Mod #2: Come on guys, we need to get out of here. *The KK mods sneak out of the closet* *They go up the stairs* KK mod #11: He's in another room, lets go! *They run out of the HQ* Meanwhile in the other room... *Bishop sneaks into the other room* Bishop: Time to get the rest of them... *Bishop jumps in* Bishop: HA I GOT YOU NOW KK MO-Wait a minute your not the KK mods Pickleback: No I'm not and I'm busy eating pickles KartKingdom: Is that all you ever eat Pickleback: Pretty much KartKingdom: Why don't you eat something else Pickleback: No KartKingdom: Yes Pickleback: No KartKingdom: Yes Pickleback: No KartKingdom: Yes MechanicEd: Good god not this again Pickleback: No KartKingdom: Yes Pickleback: No KartKingdom: Ye- *Suddenly, Bishop jumps towards them and grabs them all* MechanicEd: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Pickleback: I THINK HE'S GONE INSANE *Bishops takes them to the cell where KK Mod #1 and KK Mod #10 are at* KartKingdom: WAIT BISHOP PLEASE LET US OU- *Bishop slams the door on them* MechanicEd: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?! KK mod #1: I DON'T KNOW Pickleback: Great, I was going to eat those pickles... *Everyone in the cell stares at Pickleback* KK Mod #10: ...Your thinking about pickles at a time like this? Pickleback: Yep KK Mod #10: Sigh... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part six. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK mod #9: Ok, were safe, I hope. KK mod #4: Um- KK mod #9: We could have almost been captured! KK mod #4: I hate to tell you but- KK mod #9: We are finally free from being captured by bishop KK mod #4: Listen, we- KK mod #9: I hope everyone else in there gets out of the- KK mod #4: DUDE WE ARE 5 FEET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING KK mod #9: What are you talking abou-oh. *Crickets chirp* KK mod #4: *Facepalm* KK mod #2: Guys, can we just get out of here? Please? KK mod #4: Yes, lets go. *They start going down the street* *Bishop goes outside* Bishop: Now, time to find the-HEY THERE THEY ARE KK mods : O_O Bishop: GET BACK HERE KK mods: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *The KK mods start running* *Bishop chases them* Me (SirGawain8): What a nice day BG: Yep, nothing could possibly go wrong. Sussettey: Um, guys? Me (SirGawain8) and BG: What? Sussettey: Whenever you say that something always goes wrong BG: Not alwa- KK mods : BISHOP IS COMING AAAAAAAAAA Sussettey: SEE I TOLD YOU LOOK WHAT JUST HAPPENED Me (SirGawain8): Wow your right Bishop: GET BACK HERE Me (SirGawain8): Ok, lets not say "What could possibly go wrong" from now on. Sussettey and BG: YOU JUST SAID I- *Suddenly Bishop gets the KK mods trapped in a corner* KK Mod #11: Oh no.. KK Mod #9: HELP Bishop: I got you. Now you'll have to come with me. KK Mod #2: Fine... *Suddenly KK Mod #8 appears behind Bishop* KK Mod #8: HEY BISHOP! I'M OVER HERE COME GET ME Bishop: UGH. STAY RIGHT HERE *KK Mod #8 runs away while Bishop chases him* KK Mod #14: O_O KK Mod #3: Did-Did KK Mod #8 just let himself get captured so we could escape..? KK Mod #12: Yep...Now come on guys, we need to get out of here before Bishop comes back. I have a plan to make him not be insane anymore. KK Mods: Ok. Me (SirGawain8): See, I told you that nothing more could- Everyone: DON'T SAY IT Me: Sorry... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part seven. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *The KK mods get inside a building* KK mod #3: So what's the plan? KK mod #12: I have a feeling CC threw her mind control powder at Bishop. KK mod #9: ...Doesn't she only have memory powder? KK mod #12: She also has mind control powder. KK mod #9: ...Why hasn't somebody stopped her and gotten rid of all her powder...? KK mod #12: We have no idea where she hides it KK mod #9: ...Why doesn't somebody just check her house...? And check literally every single corner of it? KK mod #12: CC will explode KK mod #9: Oh KK mod #15: Wait guys, she couldn't have just mind controled Bishop to be random, there has to be a reason. KK mod #7: I got an idea, me and KK mod #12 will go to CC's house, and act like we are reporters for KK. KK mod #12: WHAT!? WHY ME!? KK mod #7: BECAUSE YOU MADE UP THE PLAN KK mod #12: BUT I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU THE PLAN YE- KK mod #7: ALRIGHT, NOW YOU GO TO THE LOCAL STORE AND BUY SOME CLOTHING THAT A REPORTER WOULD WEAR OR SOMETHING KK mod #12: Ugh. Fine. *Leaves* KK mod #4: What do the rest of us do then? KK mod #7: Get Glitterpup1, Kartkingdom, and any other creators and ask them questions about what Bishop was doing before he went crazy. KK mods: Ok. Me (SirGawain8): Ok what do I do KK mod #7: WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE Me (SirGawain8): You left the door ope- *SirGawain8 gets thrown outside and the door locks behind him* *Silence* *Loud sad music starts playing* Me (SirGawain8): WHY DOES EVERYBODY SLAM THE DOOR ON ME Sussettey: BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SAY "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG" Me (SirGawain8): YOU JUST SAID IT Sussettey: ...Oops. *Suddenly a random tree explodes* Later.... *KK mod #12 rapidly knocks on the door* KK mod #7: *Opens the door* GAWAIN WE DO NOT WANT YOU HER-Oh hi KK mod #12: GUYS, YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS. KK mod #11: What? KK mod #3: Huh? KK mod #12: BISHOP JUST WENT ON NATIONAL KART KINGDOM TELEVISION. HE HAS MIND CONTROLED A WHOLE BUNCH OF USERS AND THEY ARE GOING TO INVADE THE VERY CITY WE ARE IN RIGHT NOW! KK mods: WHAT!? ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8